Harmira
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Sniper |Allegiance = Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = Heles (superior) Pell (superior) Sour (superior) Brianne de Chateau (teammate) Sanka Ku (teammate) Su Roas (teammate) Zarbuto (teammate) Rabanra (teammate) Jimeze (teammate) Vikal (teammate) Zirloin (teammate) Prum (teammate/combat partner) }} is a warrior from Universe 2 and a member of Team Universe 2. Appearance Hermila is a green skinned muscular humanoid individual with wrist cannons, pointy ears, orange hair, and a beak-like jaw with reptile-like nose holes. He wears nothing but a pair of red briefs and boots. Personality His motivation behind the saying "even though you're an enemy, you've done well" was unclear whether it was a copy or mocking from Tien Shinhan's earlier words, or was an actual praise to the enemy. Like his combat partner Prum, he is calculative and nimble to turn disadvantages into a trap, admitting defeat so his ability can be used again. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Hermila, working together with Prum, took advantage of his partner's ability to reflect energy and observe opponents to launch energy beams at his opponents. He and Prum initially targeted Gohan and Piccolo. Tien Shinhan eventually locates Hermila and proceeds to create 4 clones using the Multi-Form technique in an effort to buy the time he needs to reach Hermila. With Tien fighting Hermila and Prum fighting Goku and Vegeta, the duo are unable to utilize their strategy. Hermila manages to knock out 3 of the clones before Tien blasts him with his Tri-Beam. Hermila feigns defeat, pretending to be unable to fire. This buys him enough time to recharge his energy attack and uses it to send Tien off the arena. However, Tien's clones survived Hermila's attacks and tackled Hermila off the arena, knocking Hermila out with Tien. Later when Jimeze was eliminated, Hermila was seen standing next to Prum in Universe 2's bench, watching the injured Yardrat. Apparently he was still bearing his shoulder injuries he obtained from fighting Tien. When Ribrianne was fighting Android 18, Hermila, along with the rest of Universe 2's bench, pulled out his Love Wand to power her up. After Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto were eliminated by Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Hermila, and the rest of Team Universe 2, excepted their fate of erasure. Right before they were erased, Hermila joined in with his team to give one last message of love to the remaining universes. Hermila was then erased with his team and entire universe. Power Hermila's Ki Blasts were ineffective against Android 17's Android Barrier. His Sniper Shots were strong enough to take out Dr. Rota in one hit, cut off Piccolo's arms, and take out Tien's Multi-Forms. Even after he was severely damaged by Tien's Neo Tri-Beam, Hermila was still capable of firing Sniper Shots strong enough to damage large fractions of Kachi Katchin. However, he was not strong enough to break free from the hold of Tien's Multi-Forms. Techniques and special abilities *'Sniper Shots' - Hermila's ''Ki'' Blasts are extremely powerful and accurate. The laser like beams have characteristic features comparing to Ki blasts generally used by other warriors. According to Piccolo, this beam is similar to his Special Beam Cannon in terms of being a form of highly concentrated Ki. **'Multiplied Beams' - When shooting at Prum's Drones, which can ricochet ki blasts off of them, Hermila's Sniper Shots can reach far away opponents. Voice actors *Japanese: Masaya Takatsuka *English: TBA Battles *Hermila vs. Android 17 *Hermila and Prum vs. Dr. Rota *Hermila and Prum vs. Piccolo *Hermila and Prum vs. Gohan and Piccolo *Hermila and Prum vs. Goku and Vegeta *Hermila vs. Tien Shinhan Trivia *His name comes from harami, meaning . *Hermila and Prum are the only members of Team Universe 2 to not participate in the Kamikaze Fireballs' transformation ritual. *In episode 96, Hermila's facial characteristics were more mammalian-like than he was seen later. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Erased Characters